The Adventures of Super Weasel Girl
by Detective Binocushorts
Summary: One day, Ginny Weasley is cursed with weasel powers, but they turn out to be helpful in her life's events.
1. All Because of Loony Lovegood

**Author's Note: This isn't the first time I've posted this story, but I'm keeping it now that I have more confidence in my writing ability. xD Sorta.**

**This one's about Ginny Weasley and her awesometastic weasel powers and all of the things that happen.**

**I don't own anything except for some of the chapter ideas.**

Ginny Weasley had not expected what had happened that day. Who would've?

She had just finished copying notes for Transfiguration class when Professor McGonagall called for her students' attention. "Attention, everyone, attention, please. Thank you," Professor McGonagall said, staring sternly around at her class. "Now that you have all learned how to perform this transformation, I request that you all allow yourself a mug from this table. We will be practicing turning our mugs into weasels next."

Ginny stumbled through the group of kids crowding around the table containing the mugs, finally gripping a chipped brown one in her hand. Once back at her seat, Ginny set the mug on the table before her and watched carefully as Professor McGonagall transformed a dull black mug into a feather-soft weasel.

As soon as the professor announced that they could begin transforming on their own, Ginny pulled her wand from her bag. She pointed it most directly at her mug and swished it left and right, until a bright blue light shot out of the end of it. The redhead watched in satisfaction as her mug turned into a small weasel that scurried all around her table.

At the table before her sat Luna Lovegood, a blonde girl that most people considered a freak. The radish earrings that dangled from Luna's ears swung back and forth as she attempted transfiguring her mug many times. Ginny watched as, finally, a bright blue light shot out of the end of Luna's wand. It was aiming steadily for her mug until...

Heads turned as the light protruding from Luna's wand bounced off of the surface of the table and headed back toward Luna like a bouncy ball. The spell just missed a lock of Luna's hair as it flew out of the way of the light's path, along with the rest of her body. Now, startled at the sudden backfire, Ginny hadn't realized the spell was aiming toward her. The girl shrieked and jumped to the side, but it had already been done -- the spell hit her.

Ginny waited in terror to feel herself transform into a weasel. Earlier, she had thought weasels were cute and fluffy, but now she thought they were evil little demons planning to gang up with the killer squirrels and take over the entire universe. But, unexpectedly, only a ray of knowledge burst through her body, a ray of unknown knowledge. It tingled momentarily, and she watched as the class rushed forward, Professor McGonagall directing kids to move out of the way.

This was all Ginny remembered before she collapsed onto the stone floor of the Transfiguration classroom.

Bright rays of sunlight played across her pale face as her eyes fluttered open hours later. Ginny realized she had been taken to the Hospital Wing, and was lying down in a single bed with warm blankets. She lifted her head up, trying to remember what had happened.

Without really any thinking, Ginny remembered that she had been hit with a spell. Then that burst of knowledge had spun through her.

The burst of knowledge had concluded that, in fact, Ginny Weasley had super powers.

Not ordinary super powers, oh no. Super weasel powers. She was thereforth known as Super Weasel Girl.

**Author's Note: I'm going to post the next seven chapters, BUT REVIEW EACH AND EVERY ONE ANYWAY. D**


	2. Ginny's Spiffy Costume

**Author's Note: Wooh. Here's chapter two. The title explains it all.**

The next day, Ginny woke with a start. The whole school had already been told about her weasel incident; it was quite hard to keep a secret that a whole class of blabbermouth kids witnessed.

The female had already risen dark and early at five o'clock A.M. sharp. She was seated at a table in the Gryffindor Common Room, wearing a purple t-shirt, orange-and-white-striped shorts, and green knee-high socks patterned with blue flamingos. This was very fashionable attire in her opinion. Ginny's eyes were rapidly going over a piece of parchment lying on the table, its contents lit by a lantern. On the parchment was a drawing of what Ginny's new costume for completing her duties as Super Weasel Girl would look like.

By seven o'clock A.M., two hours later, the redhead had already started making her costume. She had decided to make it out of velvet, since that was what was in style at the time. At the end of the process, Ginny had a spiffy costume at hand. It was a full body-suit made of scarlet velvet material, a silk cape of gold, tight leather boots that she had taken from Hermione as they were a part of her punk-rocker costume during one Halloween, and which Ginny had magicked gold to match her costume, a gold belt with a super weasel buckle, and, once again, a gold mask that covered the area around her eyes, leaving eyeholes so she would not have to walk around blindly.

Ginny was very excited, so she stripped down then and there, in the Common Room, where anyone could walk in at any giving moment. She pulled the body-suit on first, slipped the boots onto her feet, tied the cape around her neck, buckled the belt around her waist, and placed the mask over her eyes. Ginny walked over to a mirror that happened to appear mysteriously, admiring her costume. Something wasn't right--she needed to add something. A lightbulb appeared over her head (one that gave off a red light, to be exact) as she figured out what she would need. A symbol to represent her, duh! Ginny tapped her chest with her wand and a large outline of a circle appeared, made of shiny gold material. Inside the circle, where it was still made of velvet, were the letters SWG with a picture of a fluffy little weasel with a gold cape of its own, sitting there looking all proud. Ginny squealed with happiness, jumping up and down. Next, she pushed the picture of the ferret, and it squeaked, "Super Weasel Girl!" This was exciting.

It was finally morning, the morning where everyone usually woke up, and Ginny was ready to show off her new costume. And she did indeed. As soon as Gryffindors started flooding into the Common Room, Ginny hopped onto the table, put her hands on her hips, and puffed out her chest, wanting to show off her costume proudly. Everyone just stared at her, wondering if she was possibly drunk. She took no notice, though, but jumped off of the table and bounced away to show her costume to people outside of Gryffindor house.

The corridors filled slowly with students, more than likely heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast, which would be a perfect place for Ginny to show off her costume. She kept jumping up behind people, startling them, then babbling on about her costume. No one ever said she couldn't be annoying, but, really, she didn't think she was being annoying at all. Finally, she burst through the doors to the Great Hall and put her arms into the air.

"Everybody, I'd like to show you my spiffy costume!" she announced to what seemed like the world. Heads turned to admire her costume, and applause sounded throughout the room, started by Luna Lovegood. Ginny smiled broadly, walked over to the Gryffindor table, and took a seat inbetween Harry and Ron. "What do you think of my costume?" she asked them.

"It's wicked!" Ron said, touching the silk cape.

"Ah, no touchy!" Ginny said, pushing her brother's hand off of the cape. "Naughty, naughty!"

She hopped up from the table without any food, and skipped merrily out of the Great Hall. What a wonderful day she would have.

**Author's Note: LE FIN. Review, review, review!**


	3. Swan Lake Severus

Ginny trotted along the corridor in her costume, waving and smiling at ones she knew, and even those she didn't know. Soon, a small boy came up to her, grinning toothily.

"Hi Ginny! How are you?" the boy squeaked.

"Hi Colin! I'm just hunky-dory!" Ginny said. She liked using the word 'hunky-dory' often.

"I have a message for you! It's from Professor Snape! He says he needs you down in his office immediately for an urgent task!"

Ginny nodded before running off down the corridor, her cape billowing gracefully behind her. She entered the dungeons and came to a hault at Professor Snape's door, raising her hand to knock.

"Open up, mah home diggity-dawwg!" she called, pounding on the door.

The door swung open a few moments later, revealing a worried-looking Severus Snape, holding a gallon of grease in one hand, his other trying to pull a comb out of his greasy curtain of hair.

"Hi Sevvy!" Ginny said happily.

"Hello Ginny. Come in," he said, moving out of the way so the girl could come inside.

Ginny walked inside, took a seat on a purple moth-eaten chair, and looked up at Snape. "What is it that you need, Sevvy?"

"Well...all of the Death Eaters have to participate in a ballet, Swan Lake, and the Dark Lord says if I don't get the dance right for the show he'll poke me with his purple spork!"

The redhead gasped, jumped up from her seat, and hugged the teacher, resulting in getting greasified. After that dreadful moment was through, Ginny hopped onto Snape's desk and stood in the same position as she was when showing off her costume to the Gryffindors. "This looks like a job for..."

Ginny jumped far off of the dresser, yelling, "...SUPER WEASEL GIRL!!" and landed sprawled out on the floor. "I'm okay!" she announced, giving a thumbs up.

Snape rushed over to Ginny, helped her up, and gave her a cookie. "Thank you, Super Weasel Girl!"

Ginny smiled, put a hand on Snape's shoulder, and said, "No need to thank me -- it's what I do." She then proceeded to grab Snape's diary, pull a piece of parchment out, and write a time on it.

"Meet me at seven o'clock sharp in the empty classroom on the fifth floor corridor, nine doors down on the right."

Snape nodded, Ginny bid him farewell, and she skipped off, only because she didn't have the spiffy power to fly yet.

Two hours later, at exactly six-thirty, Ginny was headed down the fifth floor corridor carrying a small yellow bag, still wearing her costume since this was a Super Weasel Girl duty that she had to fulfill. Counting exactly nine doors down on the right side of the corridor, she opened the correct door and closed it quietly behind her. Snape had not yet arrived. She decided that this would be a good time to change into her ballet costume. Ginny unzipped the yellow bag, and pulled out what looked like a pile of pink. She stripped down her clothes, put them in a neat pile in the corner of the room, and started pulling on a pair of pink tights from the pile.

At that moment, Snape walked in, wearing a black ballet suit, a pair of black tights, and black ballet slippers. Just black. He shrieked like a little girl at the sight of a half-naked Ginny, and Ginny screamed. Snape slammed the door closed, and Ginny proceeded getting dressed. By the end of three minutes and twenty-five seconds, the redhead was wearing a pink ballet suit, pink tights, a pair of pink ballet slippers, an elegant pink tutu, and had tied her hair into a high ponytail with a--you guessed it--pink hairtie; our two key words being ballet and pink. Ginny ran over to the door, pulled it open, and saw Snape waiting there patiently. She gestured him in as if the earlier event had not happened, and starting walking around him, observing his costume.

"I know just what it needs!" she screeched, running over to her bag. Next moment, she pulled a frilly purple tutu and a silk hairbow from the bag. Ginny ordered Snape to put the tutu on, which he did, and then pushed his bangs back to tie together with the hairbow. When she was done, she stepped back.

"You look beautiful!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Now, we shall start practicing."

Ginny went over to her bag once more, pulled out a record player she had taken from an equipment closet, and the Swan Lake record itself, and set them on the floor. After placing the record on the player, the female started it and soft music roamed the air at once. Ginny hopped up, bowed, and started jumping and twirling all over the place. Snape merely watched, as was told, watched her dance like a pretty ballerina. Snape longed to be a pretty ballerina like Ginny.

The redhead stopped mid-jump, rushed over to Snape, and grabbed his hand. "Like this," she said, twirling so her tutu flew gracefully around her. Snape tried, and it looked just as she had done. The next minute Ginny was guiding Snape all around the room, ordering him when to twirl and jump. And he did. By the end of one hour and forty-seven minutes, Snape could dance like the beautiful ballerina he was.

"Bravo!" Ginny said, clapping rapidly. Snape bowed proudly, thanked the girl again, and went to stop the record player.

"Thank you! You saved me!" he said.

The female just smiled and nodded.

The next day was the big show. Ginny had promised Snape she would come, and she was going to keep that promise.

"Hermione, could you lace this for me?" the younger female called. A girl with curly brown hair that was tied into a fancy bun bounded in, smoothing out the long turquoise gown that was upon her body. She too was going to Snape's recital.

The older girl haulted behind Ginny, beginning to lace the gown. When she was finished, Hermione Granger turned her friend around to admire the perriwinkle gown that flowed from her body. Her red hair was pulled up into a straight bun, almost identical to Hermione's, and on her feet were dress shoes with high, flat heels that matched, though they were hidden under the outflowing gown. The two girls quickly made sure everything was in place, exiting the dormitory only after Hermione slipped on her sandals and the girls had grabbed their small purses.

Why did everyone have to dress so fancy? There was going to be a ball afterward. A fancy ball at that.

The two girls hurried down into the Common Room, finding Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley waiting there, each of them wearing smooth black tuxedos and looking just as handsome. The whole school had to go to the recital, just to see Snape do a wonderful performance. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, while Ron took Hermione's, and the four of them left the Gryffindor Common Room.

Down in the Great Hall, students in fancy gowns and tuxedos were everywhere, looking for their partners. This reminded Ginny of the Yule Ball. In a far corner, she was not surprised to see Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood standing there, holding hands. Draco, as the rest of the boys, was wearing a black tuxedo. Luna was actually wearing normal attire--normal for this occasion, anyway--that included a long green gown and matching slippers. Ginny vaguely recalled Luna telling her that high-heeled shoes hurt her feet, and you could always trip and fall with them on.

Other couples were standing patiently in the hall, waiting to leave, such as Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil, Blaise Zabini and Mika Payne, Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson and Marcus Flint, and, Ginny recognized her own twin brothers, Fred and George, Fred standing with Angelina Johnson and George standing with Alicia Spinnet. Why were they here? No, the question was: Why shouldn't they be here?

Ginny's attention was turned back to where she was at the time as someone was trying to pull her forward. "Ginny, come on," Harry's voice said, and the female noticed that the crowd was leaving for the recital. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and herself followed the crowd until they were outside. Soon everyone was entering the carriages, and then they were off. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Luna, Mika, and Blaise were all sharing a carriage. Apparently these weren't the carriages that brought them to school, because those held far less people. The group of friends chatted animatedly during the carriage-ride to the recital, and when the carriage haulted they knew that they had arrived. Each different person exited in a different order, but in the end, everyone had found their partner. They were still walking with the group that they had been with in the carriage, and sat by them when they finally reached their destination.

Rows and rows of scarlet chairs were everywhere, and Ginny and her friends took up the middle half of the fifth row. They had a nice view here. As soon as all of the students had taken their seats, the lights dimmed and the show began.

All of the Death Eaters came onto the stage, each one twirling and jumping in the same way. Ginny made out Snape in the second row of Death Eaters on stage, and he was still wearing the costume that he had when they were practicing, including the tutu and bow. The show lasted two hours and thirty minutes, since they had added a few extra performances of their own, and they found it was all worth it at the end.

After the Death Eaters bowed and left the applauding crowd, the lights came back on and a short and stubby man came onto the stage.

"Thank you all for coming to the show! If you will please exit through that door," the man motioned to a door on the left side of the large room, "and go down the hall, you will find yourself in the ball room where the ball will obviously be held." The man left the stage, and as he did so, everyone rised from their seats and headed for the door. Ginny realized exactly how many students had attended Hogwarts, and it was a large number.

It was a slow process to get everyone into the ball room, but they finally managed. Ginny had an enjoyable time. She danced with Harry, Draco, Seamus, Dean, and even Ron, Fred, and George (in a brother/sister relationship). She chatted with her friends, and found out just how crazy Mika and Luna were.

All in all, she had an exciting day. She had fulfilled her duty as Super Weasel Girl. Ginny jumped onto a table, puffed out her chest, and put one hand on her hip while the other punched the air.

"SUPER WEASEL GIRL!!" It seemed as though the whole school had shouted it...partially because they had.

**Author's Note: This is merely a reminder for you to review and tell me what you think. Yaaay.**


	4. Attack Of Unicorns Named Ishkabibble

**Author's Note: This is randomly short.**

Later that day, Ginny spent her time reading. She read about Montpizzles, she read about Whiffenpoofers, she'd even read about Jack and that darned beanstalk of his! She'd read all the way until the next morning, and she felt awfully tired and hungry.

Dragging herself out of the Common Room, Ginny went down the corridor and entered the Great Hall. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

Colin Creevey came over and sat next to her. "Hi, Ginny!" he exclaimed.

Ginny jumped and nearly fell off of the bench. "No, no! Don't let the rabid unicorns eat me! Noooo! Take that, you evil Ishkabibble!" she shrieked, then actually tumbled off of the bench and fell asleep on the floor.


	5. Cupid Saves The Day

**Author's Note: Alrighty. In this chapter, we have Blaise Zabini and Mika Payne. Mika belongs to my friend, Loony, who is TheBroccoliMustDie on here. GO READ HER STORIES. **

It was morning once again, and Ginny had woken up quite as early as always. She had already changed into her costume, and the redhead was currently pacing the corridor outside of the Gryffindor Common Room. She knew that she'd have to take on her role as Super Weasel Girl quite soon -- the weasels she never had had told her so.

The clocks around the castle read fifty minutes past eleven--ten minutes till twelve--and the female was still pacing the corridor. Her duty would be coming any minute now...

As the clocks stroke twelve, Ginny's weasel senses started tingling. This meant there was a problem to be solved. Ginny ran down the hallway toward her destination, letting the knowledge of the Almighty Weasel Master lead the way. She was brought into a particularly empty corridor on the seventh floor. The girl slowed down as she approached a Slytherin boy with a look of annoyance on his face and an irritated Ravenclaw girl.

"The sign said 'Do Not Touch' for a reason," the girl said pointedly.

"I was curious. Besides, you should've told me off if you knew something like that was going to happen," the boy argued.

"Well, I merely thought that you'd have the least bit of knowledge to know not to touch something if it says not to touch it."

"Oh well. This is your fault, anyway."

"It most certainly is not!"

Ginny recognized the pair as Blaise Zabini and Mika Payne. Blaise was glaring menacingly at Mika, and Mika's piggy-shaped earrings swished violently as the argument went on.

"You're the one who pointed it out. /You're/ the one who wanted to know why we couldn't touch it," Blaise said.

Ginny thought the couple musn't have noticed her. She jumped in front of them, putting up her jazz hands.

"Hi, Super Weasel Girl!" Mika said, suddenly excited, as she stared at Ginny.

"Hello, Mika. Hello, Blaise," Ginny replied. "My weasel senses were tingling. They brought me here."

Blaise looked at Ginny blankly, and Mika looked at her interestedly. "There are no problems /here/," Blaise said. "Just some girls in denial...not to mention any names...MIKA."

The boy and the girl glared at each other, but then Ginny broke the silence. "What were you two arguing about?"

"Blaise blew up a corridor," Mika declared. "He tried opening some ancient wardrobe that was clearly marked untouchable."

"Mika wanted to know why it was untouchable," Blaise said crossly. "I didn't think it'd be dangerous. For one thing, they left it out in the corridor. For another, a lot of other things deemed dangerous in this castle really aren't."

The redhead looked at the couple in thought. She knew just how to solve this problem. A broad smile formed upon her lips, causing Blaise to give her an odd look. She must've looked silly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head frantically, still smiling. "Dun dun...DUN!" She ran off down the corridor happily, leaving a confused Mika and Blaise behind.

Hours later, at twenty three minutes and fifteen and a half seconds past one o'clock, to be exact, Ginny exited the Common Room. Her attire had changed, though. It was a bit odd, even for Ginny. What seemed like a white tablecloth was wrapped around her body like a toga, and large, fluffy angel wings were taped to her back. She enjoyed using tape rather than magic; how she managed to tape the large wings to her back was a mystery. The odd Gryffindor clutched a bow in her hand, and a pouch was strapped around her. Although the pouch contained different varieties of arrows, each one had one thing in common--instead of a pointy sharp thing, as Ginny liked to refer to them, there was a heart. She didn't want to have to send anyone to the Hospital Wing for stabbing their buttocks.

You may be wondering: Why would she have an arrow near a person's buttocks in the first place?

Ginny was Cupid, of course. She was going to go around shooting arrows in people's rear ends, because that's just how it was. The world worked oddly in that way.

This was going to be her supposed solution to all of the arguments between Mika and Blaise. It was clear that they fancied each other, but only the whole school realized that. Nothing big. Ginny planned on shooting arrows in both Blaise's and Mika's rear ends. She would make sure that they would lay their eyes on each other first, otherwise, her plan would fail. The two would then realize their undying love for each other and finally let it out.

But, it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Ginny would have to get Blaise and Mika in a room together to be positive that they would lay their eyes on each other /first/. She would also have to be able to shoot the arrows without them noticing, or else they might jump out of the way or try and stop the arrows and something terrible would happen. Ginny was sure her plan would work, though, and she was ready to put it into action.

She had already sent notes to both Mika and Blaise, asking them to meet her in the empty classroom on the seventh floor corridor, three doors down on the left, across the destination from which Ginny had first found the couple. She skipped along the corridor. Although they were supposed to arrive at one forty-seven, Ginny planned on being early. She pushed open the said door, and, upon entering the room, she grinned. First, she would need to set the mood.

Ginny pulled out her wand, which had been brilliantly tucked underneath the strap of her pouch, and tapped it against her chin in thought. What would be decent, but not too loveydovey?

"Aha, that's it," Ginny said. She had an idea. With a swish of her wand, the female conjured up sets of pink, white, and red streamers, and they all hung gracefully across the room along the edges of the ceiling. Next, Ginny summoned an assortment of light-colored pillows and they landed gently on the floor in the middle of the room. She added a few more touches--glitter sparkled upon the floor, and roses of red and pink were scattered around--and finally decided it was suitable enough. The reason she wanted to make the room so romantic was because, if her plan worked out correctly, she would leave the two new lovebirds in there so the mood would arise. She just had to make sure they didn't question the decorations ahead of time.

Five minutes later, Mika came into the room, shutting the door behind her. As usual, piggy-shaped earrings dangled from her ears, and her long black hair was, at the moment, streaked with green. For a reason unknown to Ginny, Mika wore a headband with fuzzy false cat ears attached to them and had a purple bedsheet tied around her neck. She did not say anything about the decorations, but merely waved to Ginny and walked over to her.

"Hi, Ginny," Mika said happily. "Why did you want me to come here?"

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but at that precise moment, Blaise entered.

Mika and Blaise stared at each other for a moment, but Blaise quickly broke his gaze as he looked at Ginny. "What is /she/ doing here?" he questioned.

Ginny just smiled. "I wanted to show you something," she said, now turning around. Blaise and Mika followed as the redhead had motioned for them to do so, and she lead them to an oddly drawn picture of a wizard. "Look at the picture carefully."

The couple did as she told them, and now their backs were facing Ginny. This was the perfect moment.

Ginny slowly backed a few paces away from Blaise and Mika, pulled an arrow out of her pouch, and shot it first at Blaise. It hit the rather amusing target. As she aimed her next arrow for Mika, though, the curious Ravenclaw turned around. Ginny quickly put the arrow back into her pouch.

"Why did you want to show us this?" she asked.

"I found it rather interesting, and I thought you two would as well," Ginny stated.

Blaise then turned around. If Mika hadn't been at his side, he would've first looked at Ginny, and the plan would be ruined. But, fortunately, he saw Mika first. All of a sudden, he stared dreamily at the girl and started commenting on her appearance.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your hair was?" he asked Mika, holding a lock of the girl's black hair in his hand. "And your eyelashes...they're so...fluttery."

Commenting on one's eyelashes was a bit odd, and Ginny wasn't sure fluttery was even a word.

Mika stared at Blaise as if he were crazy--although she already knew he was--and slowly backed away from him. "What are you talking about, exactly?"

"You." Blaise sighed after saying this, and stepped closer to Mika. "Your beauty leaves me speechless."

"Why, thank you," Mika said uncertainly. "But, are you trying to hit on me or something? I don't think I'm quite comfortable with that."

Seeing Blaise like this was rather amusing in Ginny's eyes.

Blaise suddenly took Mika's hand in his and said something so amusing that it took Ginny a lot of effort not to laugh.

"Love is like a mountain -- it's hard to climb, but once you get to the top, the view is beautiful."

The male looked down upon Mika. Mika, however, was looking at Ginny with wide eyes.

"Have you a clue what happened to him?" she asked.

Ginny sighed. She did not enjoy lying to people -- she was an honest person. She'd just have to tell Mika the truth.

"I was planning to shoot a 'love' arrow in hope of it hitting the both of you, but I could only aim one at Blaise in time," Ginny said guiltily.

"But...why?"

"Isn't it obvious that you and Blaise fancy each other?"

"No," Mika said, rather quickly. "I don't think so at all."

"Well, the whole school does," said Ginny. "And, since I am Super Weasel Girl, I found it necessary to solve the problem once and for all. And this is the result." She motioned to Blaise, who was once again looking dreamily at Mika.

"When will it wear off?" asked Mika.

"Well, the guy at Cupid's Place said these arrows would stay working for as long as ten minutes, because, really, they don't need to work for that long, so any time between now and nine minutes past two he could turn back to normal."

Mika raised an eyebrow at this.

"But...I guess my plan really has failed, because I didn't get to shoot you with an arrow," Ginny said. "That's not meant to be harsh, though."

Mika quickly looked at the floor. "Perhaps you are right," she said quietly. "Perhaps we are oblivious to the fact that...that..."

"That you love Blaise and he loves you?" Ginny offered.

The Ravenclaw girl gave one quick nod. Ginny frowned. She hadn't fulfilled her duty, but she was determined to.

Ginny walked over to Mika, causing Blaise to growl, but she merely ignored him and asked Mika a question.

"So why don't you tell him?"

"He's one of the many who do not take care to notice me," Mika said. "Though, of course, he notices me because I am odd...at times."

Ginny was stumped at this point.

"Mikaaaa," Blaise crowed. "Will you...wait, what?"

Blaise was clearly back to normal. He did not realize he was holding Mika's hand still as he spoke. "What happened?"

"I hit you with a 'love' arrow, you deeply fancied Mika for ten minutes, we discussed how you two should admit your undying love for each other, then you returned back to normal," Ginny informed him in a rather casual voice.

"Admit our...what?"

"More than half of the school knows you two fancy each other," the redhead said. "No matter how many times you insist that you aren't." Her eyes fell upon the couple's linked hands.

Blaise looked down at their hands, up at Ginny, and over at Mika, wearing an expression Ginny couldn't quite describe.

Ginny smiled at Blaise and Mika. "Shall I leave you two lovebirds be, then?"

Mika and Blaise both grinned back at Ginny. She took this as a sign that they wanted to be alone now. Ginny turned on her heel, and before she pulled the door closed all the way, she could've sworn she saw Blaise step closer to Mika and take her other hand in his.

But, hey, she could've been hallucinating. That was something she was good at.

Ginny skipped merrily down the hall, smiling all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Yet another one of her plans had been successful, and she was sure the next ones would be, too.

**Author's Note: You know the drill.**


	6. The Totally Normal Tea Party

**Author's Note: My friend Loony, the one I mentioned before, did this as a roleplay and I made it into a story. She was Luna, Mika, and Alex, and I was Draco, Blaise, and Ginny, which explains the betterness of the first three's reactions. Most of the awesome terms belong to Loony, so there's my disclaimer.**

When Ginny finally climbed through the portrait hole leading into the Gryffindor Common Room ten minutes later, she hopped up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Upon entering her own room, she changed out of her Cupid outfit, put it aside, and changed into her original costume. She felt much more comfortable and her body wasn't as exposed while she wore it. The young girl proceeded to hop back down the stairs, skipping every other step.

Heat coming from the crackling fire in the fireplace came over Ginny's face as she sat in a squishy armchair near a group of whispering and giggling girls. The redhead decided they were talking about boys. Girls often liked talking about boys, but Ginny thought boys were stinky; most of them, anyway. As Ginny averted her eyes from the girls and looked into the fire, a wonderful idea popped into her head. Since she was so bored, she would start a tea party! Tea parties were always fun, especially when you spent the time with your friends. Almost at once, she jumped up from her chair, startling the group of girls in the process, and quickly walked over to a table in the far corner of the room. She knew exactly who she would invite.

Ginny pulled a piece of parchment, an ink bottle, and a quill from what seemed like no where (although they were really sitting on a nearby shelf.) She uncorked the bottle and dipped the tip of her quill into the ink, instantly beginning to write. The quill scratched across the parchment as her letter went on. At last, she had created an invitation to her tea party. It was addressed to no one in specific, so she was able to copy the letter and send it to all of those who were invited. The letter said, in rather neat cursive:

You have been invited to Ginny Weasley's tea party! You are to arrive at the Room of Requirement at seven o'clock in the evening to attend. Bring as many guests as you please; the more the merrier!

The letter was rather short, but length didn't matter. Ginny stared at the parchment and thought it was a little too blank to be attractive to anyone. She dipped her quill into the ink again and drew a fancy, curly line at the top of her parchment. In the corner, she drew a flower that looked like an artist's work. When she was finally satisfied, Ginny pulled her wand out and tapped the paper. Another copy of it appeared. She folded the two papers up and tied a pretty blue ribbon around each of them, then started up the stairs again with her letters.

Ginny walked over to the window, and perched outside on the windowsill was a school owl that she had used for earlier letter-sending. She opened the window, and the large, golden owl flew in and landed on the inside of the window instead. He stared at Ginny expectantly, and she tied the two letters around the owl's leg. After doing so, she scrambled over to her bedside table and picked up two bowls; one was filled with fresh water, and the other was filled with owl food. She set the two bowls on the windowsill next to the bird. The owl hooted gratefully and gulped down some of the water. After sticking his beak into the contents of the owl food a few times, he looked up at Ginny. She took this as a sign that he was done. Ginny recited the whereabouts of those who were invited to her party in a clear voice, and after she had opened the window up again and a light breeze brushed across her face, the owl took off. She let the breeze continue to hit her face as she watched the owl fly away until he was only a tiny speck. Now Ginny would just have to see whether or not any of the very few people she had invited would come.

At thirty-five minutes after six, Ginny was to be found throwing clothing out of her trunk for a reason unknown to her fellow dorm members, all of whom had exited the dormitory as quickly as possible in fear of her losing her temper and making their neat room look as if a train had passed through it after a terrible tornado. The girl let out a frustrated sigh, throwing her hands up into the air. "Why is it that I have nothing decent to wear?" she asked no one but herself. The one time she actually cared about what she wore, her mother had packed every-day clothing. Nothing special for any occasion. Like a tea party. Ginny had her dress, but it wasn't like she was going to a ball for the Minister. Perhaps she could borrow something of Hermione's, though.

She scurried out of the room, leaving the door open wide to display the mess she had so far managed to make. Ginny impatiently knocked on the door that lead into the room in which Hermione stayed, wondering what in the world her friend was doing that could take so long. Finally, the door opened enough for a troubled-looking, bushy-haired girl to stick her head out.

"Oh! Oh...hello, Ginny," Hermione said slowly.

"Hi, Hermione." Ginny looked at her friend with a confused expression. It seemed as if something was wrong.

"Did you...did you need something?"

"Yes. I am going to a sort of, um, party, and I was wondering if I could borrow something of yours to wear."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and her mouth opened slightly. "Oh, sure, Ginny. I just have to..." She trailed off as giggles erupted from within the room. Almost instantly, Hermione snapped the door shut without warning. Ginny just stood there, even more confused than before.

Inside the room Ginny could hear people scrambling around the room, shuffling what sounded like papers and talking in hurried whispers. After a few minutes had passed, Hermione opened the door again, this time so Ginny could see inside. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were sitting on Lavender's bed, both wearing grins. Hermione looked at the both of them as she gestured Ginny inside. The redhead shrugged and stepped in and Hermione shut the door behind her.

"So, what was it that you needed, Ginny?" she asked, this time more calm.

"I was hoping that I could borrow something of yours to wear to a party--" Ginny began, but she was cut off by an excited squeal from Lavender.

"Ooh! A party? Can we help?" she asked, referring to herself and Parvati, who nodded excitedly in agreement.

"Er...sure," Ginny said, looking at Lavender. This time Parvati and Lavender squealed in unison. They jumped up from Lavender's bed and came over to where Hermione and Ginny were standing. Lavender took ahold of Ginny's arm and proceeded to lead her over to the bottom of her bed, where two trunks sat, belonging to the two girls that were now absolutely beaming. Hermione and Parvati followed them.

Lavender knelt down, pulling Ginny down with her, and, after letting go of the younger girl's arm, opened her trunk. Inside were beautiful particles of clothing, many of which were either sparkly, made of silk, or bound to make someone turn their head at the sight of them. Hermione gasped softly, kneeling down next to Ginny. Parvati peered over Lavender's shoulder, not as surprised as the other two at the sight of the clothing; she had, of course, seen them before, and worn them more than once.

"So!" Lavender exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Does anything interest you?"

_The question should be, "Does anything not interest you?"_, Ginny thought to herself. She suddenly spotted something that was not too fancy, not too dull. She stretched out her pale hand and picked up a rather soft, white, long-sleeved shirt that was shining faintly with a color that came between blue, purple, and pink. "I like this," Ginny informed Lavender.

"Wonderful!" Lavender said, taking the shirt from Ginny and laying it out beside her. "Anything else?"

The younger girl examined the contents of the trunk before shaking her head. She would be able to obtain a pair of her own pants, which she was quite thankful for.

At this point, Parvati nudged Lavender in the arm and Ginny swore she saw Parvati incline her neck toward a door--a closet?--for a split second when she got her friend's attention. Lavender's eyes darted to look at Hermione, who slowly nodded as if not wanting to catch someone's attention. The three older girls jumped up, Lavender closing her trunk, before Hermione turned to Ginny.

"So, if that's all..." Hermione said.

"What are you three up to?" Ginny interrupted, no longer able to be oblivious to the obvious signs that they were doing something in secret.

"Bye Ginny!" Lavender said frantically, not answering her question, as she took Ginny's arm once more and pulled her to the door. She swung it open and moved the redhead outside of the room, slamming the door shut so a large whoosh of wind came over Ginny. She was about to walk away, still confused, when she realized she had forgotten something. Ginny knocked on the door again. It opened and Parvati threw the shirt into her arms before Ginny could even say anything. The door slammed shut again. Ginny left.

Ten minutes later, Ginny was surprisingly dressed and she was already heading down the seventh floor corridor to the Room of Requirement. She didn't take as long as most females did when it came to getting ready. She had put on the shirt Lavender had let her borrow, along with a pair of regular blue jeans and white sneakers. Her red hair was down, swishing back and forth as she skipped along the corridor. Finally she met a stretch of blank wall. Ginny went through the process of walking back and forth in front of the wall, thinking of one thing and one thing only: _I need a place to hold a tea party._

The usual large door appeared before her, and she took the brass handle into her hand. Inside, the Room of Requirement had been set up for a tea party. In the middle of the room there was a small round table with a pale pink tablecloth, surrounded by six white chairs. At the place before each of the chairs was a little plate with a matching cup and silverware wrapped in a matching napkin. At the center of the table there was an enormous silver centerpiece, stacked high with dainty sorts of snacks like half-sandwiches and scones and mini-muffins. Ginny practically squealed in delightment as she ran over to the table. Taking a look at the clock, she found out that was it only ten minutes until seven. Her guests would arrive at any moment, and she was sure they had decided to come. The redhead pulled out a chair and sat on it, folding her hands on the table in front of her. She whistled happily as she waited.

The first person to arrive was Luna Lovegood, accompanied by Alex the Lion Hat, who was an actual stuffed lion at the time. Luna took a seat in one of the chairs, and Alex hopped into the one beside her. Ginny stopped whistling when Luna came, and offered her a smile. Luna returned it.

Next, Mika Payne entered, whom Ginny had not always been friends with, but enjoyed having her as company. Mika's piggy-shaped earrings swung happily as she entered and took a seat next to Alex.

Following Mika came Draco Malfoy, who took a seat in beside Mika. Blaise Zabini arrived last, taking a seat on the other side of Ginny so he was inbetween herself and Draco.

Ginny beamed. She was quite content that everyone had decided to come, and that they had brought guests.

"Hi, everyone!" Her voice was so happy that Blaise shuddered.

"Hi!" Mika replied, waving hyperly although she was barely three feet away from Ginny.

"Hello," Luna said serenely. Next to her, Alex growled softly in greeting.

Draco and Blaise didn't do anything; they were males, after all.

For a few moments, the group sat in silence, each doing something of their own. That silence was broken by Mika.

Being the only one in the room who wasn't entirely British, Mika put on a really bad English accent. "Tea and crumpets...toad in the hole...knickers!" At this, Luna burst out laughing. "What? What'd I say?" Mika asked worriedly.

Draco contained his laughter, for the last time he had laughed so hard he couldn't breathe. He merely snorted, which made Luna laugh even harder. Ginny giggled into the hand that was covering her mouth, and Blaise seemed like he wasn't going to laugh at all. But that didn't mean he didn't want to.

Continuing the really bad accent, Mika inquired of the Lion Hat. "Would you like a spot of tea, Alex?"

Alex, who was not British either but not really a person as well, said in a worse English accent, "Why, that'd be jolly good, thanks very much."

As Mika poured some tea into his cup, Luna laughed. Mika's attention soon caught the centerpiece on the table. Upon seeing the mini-muffins, she dropped the English accent. "Oooh, muffins!" She grabbed a bunch of them and piled them onto her plate. Luna, however, took merely a sandwich and a scone, which she proceeded to eat daintily.

Mika stuffed three whole mini-muffins into her mouth. Then, still chewing, she said to Luna, "Induh fooh guh?"

Luna nodded, her own mouth full of scone. "Ehry." Alex watched them, translating. "'Isn't the food good?' 'Very.'"

When Mika finished those muffins, she ate some more. Luna finished her scone and started on her sandwich.

Alex, being only a stuffed animal with no stomach and therefore couldn't eat, jumped out of his seat and started to breakdance on the floor. A few seats away, Blaise picked a stick a bit longer than a toothpick that had a variety of things shoved on it from the centerpiece and turned to Draco. "Taste this," he commanded.

"Merlin's beard, Blaise, you're a teenager--or as least you appear to be so--and you want me to taste test your food?" Draco asked him incredulously.

"Indeed," Blaise replied cheerfully. "It could be poisonous, you know. I actually care about me dying. That's why I'm asking you to taste test this." He held out the food to the blonde male.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's good to know that you care about me and my health, Blaise." He grudgingly took the stick. Blaise grinned. Draco pulled what appeared to be an olive with his teeth from the stick. The other boy watched closely, as if making sure Draco didn't drop dead then and there.

"It's not poisonous," the blonde told him, swallowing the food. Blaise gingerly chose another one of the odd sticks of food from the centerpiece and proceeded to eat it slowly.

Ginny, who had been watching the two boys, rested her head on the table and laughed quietly to herself. She knew this tea party had been a good idea already.

Minutes passed by in silence, everyone absorbed in doing whatever they were doing. Until Mika spoke up, of course.

"What on earth are you doing to that poor tablecloth?" she asked a startled Blaise, who appeared to be drawing imaginary images on the tablecloth.

"Drawing, of course," he told her, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Why are you drawing?"

"Because there's nothing to do."

Mika clucked her tongue pityingly. "There's never /nothing/ to do, Blaise. There's always something, and I'm sure you'd be able to think of it if you tried."

Occupying his own time nearby, Alex stopped breakdancing and started to rap.

"Mah name is Alex

I'm a lion hat

I've got a tail

And I like to rap.

That may be a slant rhyme

But that's just fine.

Rappers like me

Do it all the time."

He proceeded to beatbox for a moment and struck a rapper pose.

Not noticing, Blaise and Mika continued their argusation. "Hm..." Blaise thought for some time. "I've got nothing."

Mika sighed. "I don't know why I even bother with you. You're so hopelessy unimaginative." She slouched boredly in her chair, trying to think of something to do. Beside her, Alex the Lion Hat looked very indignant indeed that no one had even noticed his rap. Using his magical Lion Hat powers, he conjured up a banana suit and some maracas. Wearing the suit and shaking the maracas, he sang, "It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly! Ye-yah! Ye-yah! They' you go! It's Peanut Butter Jelly! Peanut Butter Jelly! Peanut Butter Jelly with a baseball bat!"

Mika stared at the strange little lion. Luna laughed hysterically, along with Ginny and Blaise. Draco, though, laid his head down and started blankly at, um...the place in front of him, duh.

Luna looked at Draco with a concerned expression. Why was he laying his head down like that? "What's the matter?" she asked, putting a hand lightly on his shoulder. Draco continued looking forward.

"Nothing. I'm just...bored," he told her.

"Oh, okay," Luna said. "I just thought that, since you laid your head down, you might have been sad or something. I suppose boredom makes sense too."

Mika, Blaise, Ginny, and Alex were, like...having a party like they were the only ones there, even if they were at the same table with Draco and Luna. Mika had finally begun breathing normally, but then Blaise had gone and hit his head on the table, which caused her to start laughing all over again. It may not have been exactly normal to laugh at her boyfriend hurting himself, not to mention not very nice, but since when had Mika become normal or nice?

Finally, finally, after a good two minutes of laughter, Mika calmed down.

Then Alex screeched, "TACOOOS!"

And everyone burst into laughter again, including Luna and Draco.

Okay, this time, Mika swears she's done laughing. She tapped her head several times. "Think, think, think." There /had/ to be /something/ they could do.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked.

"I'm trying to think of something to do," said Mika. "I was having a bit of a Winnie-The-Pooh moment."

"A _what_ moment?" her boyfriend asked curiously.

"A Winnie The Pooh moment. Winnie The Pooh is a character from a Muggle children's story," Mika explained, seeing his blank expression. "He's a stuffed bear that talks, basically. And he has a bunch of talking stuffed animal friends."

Blaise snorted.

Mika frowned. "Don't you snort! It's a classic!" Alex paused in his dancing to snicker, butting into the conversation. "But his name is /Pooh/. How could anyone talk about him without laughing?"

Ginny leaned over and tapped Mika on the shoulder. "Why do people call him Pooh? His name is Winnie, and he is a Pooh Bear. Like Little Bear is a Bear Bear, or Quesadilla is a Panda Bear. And why does he have a high-pitched, girly voice?"

Mika waved a hand, as if pushing those questions aside. "I don't /know/. It's weird that his name should be Winnie in the first place, seeing as that's a girl's nickname short for 'Winifred'."

"Well, then. For all we know, Pooh could be a female," Ginny reasoned.

Mika shook her head. "No. Perhaps in the Disney cartoon crap, but in the books he's a boy." Luna watched the conversation with mild interest, not joining in because she knew nothing of what they were discussing.

"You don't know that Pooh is male. Authors can lie, and later use the truth for a twist. It's all logic," the redhead argued.

Folding her arms, Mika said, "I don't care what you say, Pooh is a boy. If anyone's gender is questionable, it's Rabbit's."

"Pooh can't be a boy if he's a bear. Unless, of course, the author lied about that, too."

"I meant male!"

"I, for one, have to agree with Ginny. Authors can lie. Plus, Mika, you couldn't tell that Blaise was a girl," Draco cut in.

"Blaise is not a girl. He is a /man/. A /manly/ man," Mika said stubbornly. Luna tried to sip her tea and not laugh at the same time and ended up choking. Blaise, on the other hand, made a sound that could be taken as a cough or a sneeze. Draco and Ginny stared at Mika, then burst into laughter.

"/Manly/? That's an exaggeration right there. A big one," Draco said, having to pause in between words to laugh. Mika glared at Draco.

"I /know/ I'm exaggerating. He's more like a girly-man. I was /trying/ to be nice, but that's clearly not an option."

This caused Draco and Ginny to crack up again. Next to them, Blaise frowned at Mika. "I'm /not/ girly."

Mika groaned and flopped over so her head was resting on the table. "How am I supposed to make everyone happy?" she asked aloud, although the tablecloth muffled her voice so that only she could really hear.

Suddenly, Alex stood up, guessing that the conversation was over. "Hey, kids!" he said enthusiastically, like a host on some lame little kid's show. "You know what it's time for? TROOOOOTH OR DARE!" Although the last part sounded more like a game show host.

No one replied.

The little lion sat back down on all four feet, head hung, tail between his legs. "It was just a suggestion," he said timidly.

Ginny sighed. This party could not turn out boring. IT COULD NOT, YA HEAR ME? Good. The girl sat sideways on her chair, letting her head hang over the edge, her arms and hair barely brushing the floor. Unfortunately, this party /was/ a bit boring. She pulled her legs close to her and slid off of the chair, landing on her back with a thump.

Alex suddenly jumped onto Ginny's stomach. He giggled maniacally. "It's like a pillow!"

"Alex!" Luna scolded him. Ginny, though, laughed, causing Alex to bounce up and down on her stomach. In an attempt to see what was going on, Draco leaned over on his chair, but ended up toppling off and landing on his rear end. Blaise, Mika, Ginny, and Alex all whooped with laughter, while Luna looked under the table at her befuddled boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he returned to his seat.

"Yep." Draco stared blankly into space before he had a fit of giggles, which turned into laughter. They seemed to be laughing a lot.

Ginny peered at the clock. It was already nine o'clock! She was thankful that they no longer had to be in their House towers at a given time.

"Oh, dear," Luna said suddenly after glancing at the clock. "I'm sorry, Ginny, but I've got to go. Father mailed me just this morning to inform me that a herd of Montpizzles will be able to be viewed from the sky tonight."

"What are Montpizzles?" Ginny wondered.

"Montpizzles are forms of emus and cougars that grow Grappleberry melons," Luna informed her.

"Interesting," Ginny said, and she meant it. "I suppose we should all go. But I hope we can do something like this again!"

"I think that would be fun," Mika agreed.

After everyone bid Ginny goodbye, Luna, Draco, Mika, and Blaise exited the Room of Requirement, Alex once again perched on Luna's shoulder. Ginny smiled after them.

She /had/ had a good time. The Gryffindor hopped up from her seat and made her way to the door. "And now I disappear," she concluded, exiting the room. Inside (although she couldn't see) all evidence that a tea party was held in the Room of Requirement vanished.

**Author's Note: The longest chapter so far, I think.**


	7. The Cow Jumper

**Author's Note: This chapter is to clarify that Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati are not madly in love with each other, and they were doing nothing... too bad in their dorm. xDD**

Ginny woke up the next day and went out of her dorm carrying Lavender's shirt, still clad in her pajamas. Her hair pretty much stuck up every which way, but did it look like she cared? She knocked on the door of Lavender's dorm and in return she got no answer. The small girl continued doing this, rocking back and forth on her feet, and still no one answered.

Finally, Ginny just opened the door and hoped she'd see nothing she didn't want to see. No one was inside. "Lavender? Hermione? Parvati?" she called out. No answer. "Well, that explains why no one answered the door!" she muttered to herself, beginning to look around the room. She looked under beds and opened trunks as if hoping the girls would pop out, but all she found was a pair of fluffy pink slippers and some silky underwear.

The redhead sighed. She was just about to leave until she noticed that the closet door was opened a small way. _Maybe they're hiding in there. AHA! I bet they are!_ she thought to herself, scurrying over. Ginny kung-fu kicked the door open and found that it was...a closet. Big surprise. But, nothing was in it. And she heard an odd noise that sounded as if it were beating against the walls and ricocheting back into another room. The funny thing was, it was a puny closet.

Stepping inside, Ginny swung Lavender's shirt around her neck and started feeling the walls, as if it would give her a solution. And it did. When she ran her fingers across the back wall of the closet, it opened like an elevator door and blinded her with pink lights dancing on the surface of a large building. It was a purple building, and large pink letters lit up across it, reading _THE COW JUMPER_. Being the curious Gryffindor that she was, Ginny entered the strange building. It was full of people, all facing a large stage-like platform, cheering for some reason unknown to Ginny.

To get a closer look, she slipped through the crowd and made her way to the front. There were four or five girls, all dressed in tube tops, tight mini-skirts, and long boots, dancing in a most unusual way. Among those girls, Ginny noticed Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender. She watched them with the expression of a shocked person, never thinking that she'd see these three girls doing what they currently were. In the center of the stage was a drum set and two microphones, and the girls were dancing along the edges of the stage. Ginny stood at the side of the stage and called up to the girls.

"Hermione!" she whispered, calling up to the passing girl. Upon seeing Ginny, Hermione gasped, looked out at the crowd, and jumped off of the stage next to Ginny.

"Ginny! What--? How did you--?" she spluttered at the girl with wide eyes.

Ginny studied Hermione for a minute. She wore large, black earrings in the shape of a cow, and a lot of make-up. Her hair was straight, and she wore a headband with false cow ears attached. The tube top she wore matched her cow ears, and her mini-skirt and boots were merely black (Ginny had to admit the boots were awfully shiny, though.) Upon glancing at the stage, she noticed that all of the girls were wearing cow-patterned clothing. That explained the name of the club.

"I was coming to return Lavender's shirt, but no one answered, so I came in and searched for you. Then when I noticed the open closet, I thought you might be hiding in there, so I looked. I felt the walls because I heard an odd noise--which must be from in here--and I found this place."

"Lavender, Parvati, and I dance here every day. It's a famous wizarding club, but we had to be able to access it without leaving the castle. It's basically to earn a few extra galleons, plus they were in need of dancers. A Muggle band called KISS is playing here tonight. Er, well, an imitation of the band. Why don't you take a seat in the VIP section and I'll bring Lavender and Parvati over?" Hermione pointed to a set of booths. Ginny nodded and went over to the VIP section, sliding into one of the booths.

A few minutes later, Hermione came over and sat next to Ginny, Lavender and Parvati following. They, too, had straight hair and cow-patterned outfits on.

"Hi, Ginny!" Parvati said, smiling.

"Hi, Parvati. Hi, Lavender," Ginny said happily. "Before I forget, here you go, Lavender." She handed her the sparkly shirt.

"Thanks," Lavender said.

"Hermione told us how you got here. If you were wondering, or if you even noticed, that's why we were acting a bit...weird yesterday," Parvati explained. "Did Hermione also tell you that an imitation of the Muggle band KISS is playing here tonight? You should stay for the show! It's probably about to start any minute now."

"I'll stay. Who will be imitating the band?" asked Ginny.

"Harry Potter will be Gene Simmons, Ron Weasley will be Paul Stanley, Seamus Finnigan will be Tommy Thayer, and Dean Thomas will be Eric Singer. The real KISS is basically a group of men who dress up in mime make-up and unusual women's costumes," Lavender informed her.

Ginny giggled. "Harry and Ron?" she asked, looking as if she would burst into laughter.

"Yes. It was their idea, and they somehow convinced Seamus and Dean to join," Hermione said, saying all of this with an amused expression on her face. A sudden ringing noise sounded throughout the club, and the crowd cheered louder.

"Oh, the show must be starting! Samuel told us we could watch from The Towers. Ginny, you can come too," Parvati said excitedly. The four girls went up a winding staircase that lead them to a large tower that looked down upon the stage. They all leaned over the edge just as a deep man's voice started talking as if through a loudspeaker.

"All you wild teenagers, give it up for KISS and All Hell's Breakin' Loose!"

Ginny watched as four guys walked out onto the stage. One of them was carrying a bass, and two of them were carrying guitars. She could tell who was who almost the moment she saw them. Dean Thomas was the one taking his seat behind the drums, Seamus Finnigan was the one with the lead guitar, Ron was the one who played the rhythm guitar and stood in front of a microphone, and Harry stood in front of the other microphone with the bass.

All at once, the music started and the boys sang in surprisingly good voices.

"_Street hustler comes up to me one day_

_And I'm walkin' down the street, mindin' my own business_

_Now he looks me up and he looks me down and says_

_"Hey man, what be this?" and "What be that?" and "Why you gotta look like that?"_

_Well, I just looked at him, I kinda laughed, I said,_

_"Hey man, I am cool, I am the Breeze_

_Haven't you heard? There's a new revolution_

_Gotta spread the word -- too much confusion..."_

The teenagers in the crowd cheered and screamed as the band played. Ginny could overall say that the whole concert involved blood-spitting, flame-throwing, tongue-wagging, and lots of heavy metal and hard rock music. At the end of the concert, the band left the stage but the teenagers still stayed, purely because that's what teenagers did.

"That was great!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I agree," Lavender said with tones of enjoyment. She glanced at a nearby clock and added, "Our shift's just about over. Let us change and we'll go back to Hogwarts with you, okay, Ginny?"

The smallest Gryffindor nodded her head and the three older girls went off.

Moments later, the girls were heading back to ground floor. Hermione's hair held its usual bushiness, and she'd put on her sweater and jeans. Lavender's hair was braided again, and she wore a frilly pink shirt. Parvati's plait swished behind her as she walked, and she wore some Indian outfit. They left the club and entered the closet, once again in the dormitory. Time didn't change on the Hogwarts side of things, but Ginny would find something to do for the rest of the day.

"I've got to go, now," Ginny said.

"'Bye, Ginny. You're always welcome to come into our closet," Hermione said with a laugh.

Ginny laughed, too, hugged the three girls, and left the dormitory, skipping down to the Common Room. And /she'd/ thought they might have tied up her brother and Harry and were trying to put make-up on them in that closet.


	8. The Kitten and the Squirrel

**Author's Note: I don't care if "Under The Sea" doesn't exist yet. Imagination, peoples, because pretending is fun!**

Ginny sat by the Great Lake, her feet dipped in the water as she sang at the top of her lungs.

"The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake! You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake! Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor! Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you lookin' for?" she sang, swishing her feet. The Giant Squid poked its head out of the water, watching Ginny as she continued to sing.

"Under the sea! Under the sea! Darling, it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me!" She sang and sang without noticing what looked like a small bundle of orange fur emerging from the lake right beside her.

"Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away! While we devotin', full time to float--" Ginny screamed and jumped up as she saw the kitten who had come from the water.

"A cat! From the Caruzian Empire! What brings thee here?" she asked the kitten. It merely looked up at her.

"Answer me, fool! Unless...of course! You are of the Ttervish Empire! You've come to invade my land!" She grabbed a stick from the ground and swatted it at the kitten as she slowly backed away. "Go back to your own land, wench!"

The kitten tilted its head, watching the stick. It bent down, sticking its little rear end in the air, and pounced. Ginny shrieked and backed away even further, dropping the stick.

"The little hairball fails to listen to me!" she exclaimed. The kitten crawled over to her and climbed on her shoe.

"There's a cat! On my shoe!" she squawked. "Now I'm going to have to be an old lady that lives with nineteen cats who is secretly a hot babe that models!"

When the kitten started chewing on her pant leg, Ginny picked it up.

"What do you want, fur-chicken?" she asked, examining it from arm's length. It mewed at her.

"DID YOU? YOU JUST--HOW DARE YOU, MEWING AT ME LIKE YOU'RE SOME KIND OF CAT!" hollered Ginny. The kitten stared at her, and she stared at it, then Ginny sat back down by the lake.

"Down here all the fish is happy! As off through the waves they roll! The fish on the land ain't happy! They said 'cause they in their bowl!" sang Ginny as if nothing had just happened. She swayed back and forth with the kitten in her arms. A squirrel wandered over to her side. She looked down at it and screamed the scream that she liked to scream.

"A SQUIRREL! From the Squirrelian Empire! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" She set the kitten down, who raced off through the grass, and ran in the other direction, screeching, "STAY BACK, EVIL TURKEY-BUTT!"

**Author's Note: Most definitely review this. I need ideas for future chapters.**


End file.
